Your Girl
by Dany Chezhire
Summary: Un verano al volver a casa Severus descubre a una niña que sufre lo mismo que el durante su infancia.
1. Sad Eyes

02 de Junio 1988

Podía decir con seguridad que ese era su primer día de vacaciones, su primer día casi tres meses de libertad; libertad para poder hacer lo que él quisiera, libertad de no tener que soportar a esos mocosos.

Su vecindario no era nada fuera de lo común, la gran mayoría de las casas estaban abandonadas, así que no tenía muchos vecinos y los pocos que tenía no le desagradaban, del todo. Las calurosas calles estaban en silencio mientras se dirigía a su primera parada, el pequeño puesto de comida que estaba doblando la esquina de su casa.

-Buenas tardes señor Snape- lo saludo la encargada- veo que ha regresado ya, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien- contesto secamente

-¿lo de siempre?-pregunto sabiendo que el hombre era de pocas palabras

-por favor-acepto asintiendo con la cabeza y sentándose en una de las pocas sillas que había fuera del local.

Una mujer, paso rápidamente a su lado una vez que estuvo sentado, levanto la mirada del periódico que había tomado de la silla junto a él, la mujer tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro y se dirigió rápidamente con la encargada.

-¿No ha pasado Natalia por aquí?-pregunto bastante apurada

-no, no la he visto-le contesto haciendo una mueca de desaprobación- ¿ahora te golpeo a ti?

-baja la voz, por favor- pidió en un susurro- y no, no… solo que debo irme a trabajar y tengo que darle dinero para la cena.

-¿no es más fácil que me lo des a mí?, al final vendrá a cenar aquí, mejor dámelo a mí y cuando la vea solo le daré su cena

-muchas gracias- dijo sacando varios billetes de su cartera- por favor dale el cambio, y dile que lo esconda, perdón que lo guarde

-como digas- volvió a hacer una mueca viendo el rostro de la mujer- algún día me cansare de ese bastardo… más vale que ella no venga con el rostro peor que tu porque si no…

-basta, yo simplemente…lo hice enojar, pero Natalia-negó con la cabeza- a ella no, ella es demasiado despistada y se cae por todos lados

-deberías de cuidar más a tu hija- le lanzo una mirada reprobatorio- Dios quiera que nunca "se caiga" de algún lugar tan peligroso- dijo lo último con burla y preocupación- anda vete al trabajo, cuando la vea le daré su comida

-gracias- dijo y desapareció rápidamente doblando la esquina

-qué cosas-lo miro- ¿no cree=?, se mudaron aquí poco después usted partió a su trabajo, el marido es un malnacido y las golpea a ella y a su hija, la niña tiene unos cinco años, y créame cuando le digo que le sorprendería ver a esa pequeña niña comportarse como toda una valiente- negó con la cabeza y se concentró nuevamente en la comida.

No respondió, se quedó asombrado de saber eso, sentía un deja vú al escuchar esa historia, , entendía a la mujer cuando esta le dijo que esa niña era una valiente, lo creía, se quedó varios minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando su infancia.

-tenga- dijo después de varios minutos entregándole el plato de comida- lo espero esta noche señor Snape, hoy preparare su guiso favorito, así que tiene que venir a cenar aquí

-de acuerdo, aquí estaré- acepto tomando el paquete y regresando a su hogar.

Paso toda la tarde intentando leer, pero más que nada estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, no es que no creyera lo que la mujer le había dicho, lo hacía, pero el darse cuenta que a pocos metros de él se encontraba otra familia viviendo algo parecido a lo que el vivió lo había hecho recordar tantas cosas dolorosas.

Cuando dieron las 8 se levantó de su butaca, resignado en que ese día no podría concentrarse en su lectura y se dirigió nuevamente al puesto de comida.

Llego y tal como le habían prometido, estaba su platillo favorito de ese "restaurante" así que sin mas se sentó en una mesa del interior; mientras comía veía distraídamente la televisión que había en el local hasta que la voz de la dueña lo distrajo.

-Pero mira nada mas como vienes criatura- exclamo indignada- ¿te ha hecho esto el malnacido de tu padre?- pregunto enfadada, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que seguramente era la hija de la joven que había visto durante la tarde.

No escucho la respuesta, lo siguiente que vio fue a la mujer entrar en el local inspeccionando las mesas, todas ocupadas, hizo una mueca de disgusto recorriendo nuevamente el local, hasta que lo diviso a el, su mesa era para dos y por obvias razones el no estaba acompañado.

-señor Snape, ¿le molestaría si mi pequeña clienta se sienta aquí?-le pregunto una vez hubo arrastrado a la niña por todo el local para llegar a su mesa- le aseguro no le causara molestias

-claro, no hay problema- dijo resignado ya que no se sentía capaz de decirle que no a esa mujer que siempre se portaba demasiado amable con el.

-bien, gracias, ella es Natalia- los presento- Natalia, el es el señor Snape

-buenas noches señor- murmuro bajo sin levantar la mirada.

Era una niña pequeña y delgada, llevaba un vestido que le quedaba demasiado corto, sandalias y un pequeño sweater que seguramente no la abrigaba demasiado, llevaba el cabello suelto, lo tenía de un castaño oscuro hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, tenía un pequeño fleco que no alcanzaba a cubrir su cara y fue cuando vio que era lo que había indignado tanto a la mujer; la niña tenía el labio partido y restos de sangre por toda la boca y barbilla, además pudo ver varios moretones por todo su cuello, piernas y todas las partes que su ropa no cubría.

-Buenas noches- dijo el sin dejar de mirarla

-En seguida regreso con tu comida Natalia- se apresuró a salir de allí y dirigirse hacia la cocina

-Gracias- murmuro demasiado tarde. Fue entonces cuando alzo la mirada para dar un rápido vistazo al hombre frente a ella cuando pudo ver sus ojos; dos grandes ojos marrones, unos ojos expresivos que lo único que vio fue tristeza, una tristeza enorme para alguien tan pequeño.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de ellos hablo, ella parecía estar entretenida contando las flores que había en el mantel y el concentrado en terminar su cena para poder salir de allí; Finalmente la comida de ella llego y el termino la suya, después de otro "buenas noches" se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a pagar, dejando atrás a la niña que lo seguía con la mirada.


	2. Little Smile

Las semanas pasaron desde el primer encuentro de Severus y la niña, había tardes o noches en los que ambos coincidían en el pequeño restaurante, no volvieron a sentarse más juntos pero ambos podían seguir la mirada del otro. Lo que siempre extraño al hombre fue el ver siempre a la niña sola, sin ninguno de sus padres cosa que no le sorprendió ya que según le habían dicho ambos padres trabajaban, mas su padre solo trabajaba media jornada y la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en su casa mirando el televisor sin ocuparse de su hija.

-buenos días señor Snape- lo saludo animada una mañana Sofía, la dueña del restaurante- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí esta mañana?

-el hambre y el que ayer me haya comentado que hoy haría Waffles- contesto burlón ocupando su mesa habitual

- y claro que no le he mentido, están a punto de comenzar a salir los primeros

-pues en ese caso tráigame una orden

Después de asentir la mujer se retiró, tomo el periódico que había traído con él, una edición del profeta encantada para que a ojos muggles fuera un diario normal, y cuando llevaba no más de cinco minutos inmerso en su lectura, escucho una voz conocida; la madre de la niña se encontraba hablando con Sofía, no pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban más pudo ver como la mujer le entregaba unos billetes y la niña entraba por la puerta del local y se giraba para decirle adiós a su madre. La niña entro y Sofía le indico que fuera a tomar asiento a unas cuantas mesas de donde estaba el, donde podría mirar el televiso. Regreso a su lectura restándole importancia a lo que había ocurrido, ya que esta vez no parecía ser nada serio ya que por la mirada de la mujer noto que por esta ocasión no había habido problemas.

-Aquí tiene señor Snape- le puso el plato y un vaso con jugo frente a él, haciendo que bajara el periódico- ¿no cree que es un lindo día?-le pregunto bastante animada

-podría decirse- dijo sin demostrar alegría en su voz- ¿a qué se debe tanta alegría? –pregunto curioso por intentar sacarle un poco de información a la mujer sobre lo que habría dicho la madre de la niña

-bien, yo sé que puedo confiar en usted- contesto mordiendo su labio- seguro recordara a Natalia, la encantadora niña del otro día- pregunto, a lo que obtuvo un asentimiento por respuesta- pues parece que las cosas se ven bien para esa pequeña por un tiempo

-¿a qué se refiere?

-el malnacido de su padre, se ira a un viaje de negocios por dos semanas, así que la niña estará más que bien por este tiempo

-bien por ella- dijo secamente, agradecido por la información adquirida

-lo dejare comer, provecho- le dedico una sonrisa radiante y fue a desaparecer a la cocina.

Rodo los ojos ante la muestra de alegría de la mujer, decidido a salir de pronto para poder regresar a su hogar y encerrarse en su laboratorio comenzó a comer; todo iba bien estaba por terminar su desayuno, hasta que al levantar la mirada, después de un rato se dio cuenta de que la niña lo observaba, o eso creyó ya que lo que en realidad miraba era su periódico, y al notar que el la miraba, bajo rápidamente la mirada hacia el casi intacto plato que tenía frente a ella. Confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, se puso de pie, y sin terminar su desayuno se dirigió a pagar para salir de allí demasiado rápido.

No volvió a ver a la niña el resto de la semana, supuso que al no estar el padre, no tenía motivos para pasar todo el día fuera de la casa y que su madre debía de estar ahorrándose el dinero dejándole la comida preparada, se había acostumbrado tan rápido al verla seria, con la mirada baja, el cabello cubriéndole la cara y varios moretones que el día que volvió a verla no la reconoció. Llevaba puesto como todas las veces que la había visto un vestido, sandalias y el cabello suelto, pero esa vez miraba hacia el frente y tenía una tímida sonrisa en el rostro; hablaba con Sofía sobre lo que entendió era un juguete su madre le había comprado.

-Buenas tardes-saludo entrando en el restaurante

-Buenas tardes Señor Snape- lo saludo Sofía, poniendo una pausa en su conversación con la niña- ¿comerá aquí o será para llevar?

-para llevar, por favor- dijo mirando a la niña, que aún lo miraba con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué desea llevar?-pregunto tomando nota de lo que sería su cena ese día, para excusarse por unos minutos para llevar el pedido a la cocina.

-¿no tiene calor?-pregunto después de unos minutos con su diminuta voz.

-no- contesto el mirándola curioso, no le extrañaba la pregunta, ya que incluso en verano el seguía utilizando camisetas de vestir de manga larga, lo que le sorprendió fue que haya tenido el valor de preguntarle algo. -¿no te ha dicho tu madre que no debes hablar con extraños?-le pregunto el intentando, por alguna razón desconocida para él, que siguiera hablando.

-sí, pero usted no es un ex-traño- pronuncio la última palabra de manera lenta, intentando decirla correctamente.

-¿ah no?

-no, usted es el señor Severus amigo de la señorita Sofía

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto confundido, estaba seguro que cuando los presentaron lo hicieron como "señor Snape"

-La señorita Sofia- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿y crees que solo por saber mi nombre ya no soy un extraño?- se sintió sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no solo él había sentido curiosidad por ella, si no también ella por él.

-lo he visto muchas veces aquí- hizo gesto con la mano para señalar el lugar- no es un señor malo

-¿y que te dice que no lo soy?

No hubo tiempo para esperar la respuesta porque Sofia regreso con su pedido, dando así por terminada la conversación o lo que aquello hubiera sido, dando gracias por la comida, y una última mirada a la niña que seguía sin perder la sonrisa salió del lugar en dirección a su casa. Camino sumido en sus pensamientos, sin entender el comportamiento de la niña, tan rápido su padre se había ido y ella ya parecía una niña más feliz, recordó que él nunca tuvo momentos tan largos de felicidad ya que su padre lo más que se había ido era un día, y aprendió que al regresar solo regresaba más cansado, lo que hacía que se volviera más violento, supuso que esa sería la primera vez el hombre se iba por que la niña parecía no entender eso, que el hombre regresaría cansado, y eso no traería más que malas consecuencias, y por una vez en su vida deseo poder ayudar a alguien, a esa pequeña niña, de ese monstruo que tenía por padre, recordó las palabras de su madre cada que su padre se iba "la calma antes de la tormenta" y eso era lo único que tenía en mente, en que esa niña volvería a perder la sonrisa cuando la segunda semana terminara.


	3. Chapter 3

La semana termino y aunque no volvió a hablar con Natalia sí que la vio, la niña parecía cada vez más sana y feliz, para cualquier persona eso hubiera sido algo estupendo, pero Severus que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba no lo era, incluso Sofía que dos días antes de que el padre regresara estaba completamente nerviosa, admitió que estaba preocupada porque sabía que el hombre seguramente no dejaría de golpear a la niña pero lo que más le apenaba era verla tan feliz al no estar cerca de él; y el aunque no lo admitiera estaba también preocupado, había descubierto que solo vivía a a unas cuantas casas de él y solía mirarla brincotear cuando regresaba a casa por la noche antes de que su madre llegara del trabajo.

Al día de cumplir las dos semanas la vio, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa tímida que había llevado las dos últimas semanas, pero ahora tenía el labio partido y un horrible moretón en la mejilla; Sofía había pegado el grito al cielo al verla así, mas ella simplemente dijo "me caí de las escaleras" y no volvió a comentar nada más. Ahora hacia una semana que el padre de la criatura había vuelto y la sonrisa de la pequeña se iba perdiendo cada vez más.

Regresaba una tarde de unas compras por el Londres muggles cuando la vio nada más doblar la esquina sentada en la acera frente a su casa, camino con paso tranquilo en su dirección sin apartar la vista de ella en ningún momento, debió de haber sentido la mirada que el hombre le daba porque finalmente volteo a verlo y lo que vio no le gusto. Volvía a tener el labio roto, pero a diferencia de otras veces aun sangraba, tenía un ojo morado, un pequeño corte en la mejilla, sin contar el sin fin de moretones que se extendían por todos sus brazos y piernas.

-buenas tardes- lo saludo desanimada

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-pregunto sin preámbulos- no pudiste hacerte eso cayendo de las escaleras.

-me caí en el parque

-entra, te curare ese labio- dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que le acababa de decir.

-no gracias, estoy bien

-entra, si sigue sangrando así, no hará nada más que infectarse y terminaras en el hospital.- la tomo por el hombro, notando que hacia una mueca de dolor y la dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa- siéntate en el sofá, y no toques nada.-le indico desapareciendo por un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

Siguiendo las órdenes del hombre, Natalia se sentó en el raído sofá con las manos en el regazo, admirando la pequeña estancia de la vivienda, al igual que su casa la sala no tenía demasiadas decoraciones, lo único notable que pudo remarcas de diferencia fue la falta de televisor y el olor, aquí olía a limpio mientras que en su casa siempre estaba ese horrible olor a cerveza.

-tiene muchos libros señor Severus- comento cuando el hombre regreso a la estancia

-demasiados- se incoó frente a ella poniendo el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios a un lado de donde se encontraba sentada- espero que no te duela, no suelo hacer esto…

-¿Por qué no lo haces con tu varita?-pregunto de repente al ver el nerviosismo del hombre

-¿Qué?-pregunto bastante sorprendido por la pregunta y por la naturalidad con la que lo dijo

-sí, es mago, ¿no? – Sonrió- lo vi leyendo _el profeta _

-¿eres bruja?

-aja-asintió- mi mama lo es

-¿tu padre?

-él dice que la magia es tonta, mama dice que es por qué no sabe hacerla

-bien, en ese caso haremos esto más rápido- saco su varita y con un pequeño toque el labio y las demás heridas estaban curadas- pudiste haber dicho esto antes de sacar esta tontería- se puso de pie tomando el kit de primeros auxilios.

-lo siento- se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie- gracias señor Severus

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-a caminar-miro el reloj- aún faltan…2 horas para que vuelva mi mama

-¿Por qué no vas a tu casa?

-por qué él está allí

-¿tu padre?-asintió confundida por tantas preguntas- supongo que…puedes quedarte aquí a esperar a tu madre.

Lo miro cuestionándolo pero al ver ningún deje de que bromeaba acepto gustosa, la guio hacia la cocina donde le sirvió un poco de sopa, y le explico que por eso solía ir demasiado al restaurante, porque no le agradaba cocinar ya que solo tenía que hacer comida para él y lo consideraba un desperdicio.

-¿Dónde trabajas?-pregunto mientras comía la sopa de manera lenta, como intentando alargar el momento

-en Hogwarts

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿no lo sabes?- la miro asombrado, entendía bien el que viviera en un hogar donde la magia no se discutía pero supuso que tampoco podía desconocer tanto de su mundo- es una escuela de magia- continuo al ver su cara de que en realidad no bromeaba- la mejor, ¿tu madre no te ha hablado de ella?

-no, ella fue a la escuela en Bebatons

-Beauxbatons- la corrigió- así que tu madre es de Francia…

-no, dijo que sus papas la enviaron allí después de su primer año en otra escuela.

-¿Por qué?- se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que desconocía la razón- ¿Dónde están tus abuelos?

-no me quieren- se mordió el labio bajando la mirada- no me quieren porque mi papa no hace magia y es malo.

-¿en qué sentido es…malo?-pregunto queriendo averiguar un poco más de la vida de la niña

-no debo decir-levanto la mirada- ¿prometes no decirle nada a nadie?

-claro-dijo burlón rodando los ojos

-eso es grosero- lo reprendió provocándole una carcajada.

-ya, lo siento…continua…

-mi papa me pega a mí y a mama, llega a veces en las noches oliendo feo…y mi mama me encierra en mi cuarto y así no me hace nada, dice que pone un hechizo para que no abra la puerta, aunque yo nunca he visto su varita…-murmuro lo último más para sí misma que para el hombre- en una hora llega mi mama-sonrió- si me ve fuera de casa se enojara conmigo

-¿Por qué?

-no le gusta que salga más que para ir a comer, pero a mí no me gusta estar en casa me da miedo, pero mama dice que no debo de salir sola, así que no le digas, ¿sí?-lo miro nuevamente- ¿y tus papas?

-lejos-contesto secamente por el cambio de conversación

-¿están muertos?

-mi padre lo está, mi madre vive lejos.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mama?

-Eileen, termina la sopa parlanchina o se enfriara

Al dar las ocho la despidieron en la puerta y pudo ver como se dirigía hacia su casa dando saltitos, le sorprendió a la vez lo madura y a la vez inocente que era.

Los días siguientes fueron similares a ese, ella se sentaba frente a su casa algunas tardes y el solía invitarla a entrar, y así pasaban las horas el uno con la compañía del otro, hasta que para ambos fue tan habitual que ella ya solía llegar siempre a la misma hora.

Durante esos días el aprendió bastantes cosas de ella, que sus colores favoritos eran el rosa y el verde, que le encantaba el chocolate, que tenía miles de animales de peluche, entre otras cosas y el sin quererlo había dejado de ser un gruñón, como ella solía decir, cuando pasaban las tardes juntos.

Una paz se había extendido sobre su pequeña rutina, pero la paz no duro mucho, el ultimo lunes del mes Natalia no apareció, solía ir toda la semana excepto los domingos y cuando él tenía que salir o recibía visitas de los Malfoy, le pareció extraño pero supuso que se habría entretenido haciendo alguna otra cosa y se habría olvidado de ir pero para su sorpresa no apareció durante los siguientes tres días, así que algo preocupado decidió ir al restaurante para preguntarle a Sofía si sabía algo; la mujer le dijo que no la había visto en toda la semana, y al igual que él estaba preocupada ya que ella solía ir algunos días al parque y para llegar tenía que cruzar por el restaurante y en todo ese tiempo no la había visto pasar ni una sola vez. Pensó que tal vez su madre por fin había decidido hacer algo y se había llevado a la niña de allí y regreso a su hogar queriendo pensar que era eso intentando dejar de lado el extraño presentimiento que sentía.

Por la noche escucho un ruido de sirenas, el tener el sueño ligero y el que donde vivía casi no hubiera nada de tráfico hacia que ruidos como ese se escucharan a la perfección. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana intentando descubrir que ocurría, vio varias personas salir de sus casas y algunas luces encendidas pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el olor a humo. El ruido de sirenas se detuvo nada más llegar al otro extremo de la calle, las luces rojas inundaban todo, y sin pensarlo él ya se estaba vistiendo porque sabía a la perfección donde era el fuego.


	4. Fire

Fire

Se abrió paso entre la gran multitud que rodeaba la casa, pudo ver a Sofía en un extremo cercano a la puerta, intentando calmar a una mujer, que supuso seria la madre de Natalia, se le cayó el alma al suelo la niña no estaba, se acercó más a las mujeres y escucho los gritos, la mujer gritaba para que la dejaran ir por su hija, Sofía intentaba calmarla y le decía que los bomberos se harían cargo, pero ella seguía gritando que la soltaran para ir por su hija, y recordó una de las primeras conversaciones con la niña "mi mama cierra con magia para que el no entre" esas habían sido las palabras que ella solía decirle cuando él le preguntaba cómo iban las cosas en su casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en la casa, después de cruzar el umbral escucho las voces intentando detenerlo, pero era tarde él ya estaba adentro y subía las escaleras. Había tres puertas, no sabía cuál sería la puerta de la niña y no sabía si tendría tiempo de probarlas todas, la llamo esperando que fuera capaz de oírlo y para su suerte escucho los débiles golpes en la última puerta.

-¿Natalia?-llamo acercándose a la puerta- apártate voy a abrirla- con un leve movimiento de varita la puerta cedió y se abrió dejándolo entrar a la habitación.

La niña se abrazó a él llorando nada más verlo, la tomo entre sus brazos y noto como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, llevaba un viejo conejo de peluche en una de sus manos y parecía nada dispuesta a soltarlo, le. Noto que el incendio no había llegado a la segunda planta, más el humo si lo había hecho lo que causaba que la respiración de Natalia se dificultara aún más.

-tu madre te espera afuera- le dijo intentando calmarla al notar lo pálida de estaba y la forma en la que respiraba.

Nada más salir de la casa los paramédicos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, trataron de quitarle a la niña de los brazos pero esta no lo soltó por nada del mundo, al final accedió a ir con ella en la ambulancia ya que de todas formas tenían dijeron que examinarlo. Durante el viaje en la ambulancia un paramédico logro hacer que lo soltara y la recostó en la camilla donde comenzó a examinarla, y la mirada de preocupación que mostro advirtió a Severus de que algo malo le ocurría a la niña.

Al llegar al hospital los separaron inmediatamente, a él lo llevaron a un consultorio normal donde no tardaron en determinar que no tenía nada, pero por lo que le informaron, a la madre de la niña la tenían internada ya que se había desmayado después de que el entrara en la casa sin contar el gran números que tenía por todo el cuerpo., mientras le habían dicho que Natalia estaba en terapia intensiva por todo el humo que había inhalado había hecho que le fuera difícil respirar por su cuenta, además de que parecía que tenía un golpe en la cabeza.

Por alguna razón que para el mismo le fue desconocida se quedó lo que quedaba de la noche en el hospital, esperando recibir noticias de alguna de las dos. Cerca de las 6 de la mañana le informaron que habían pasado a Natalia a una habitación en el piso infantil, donde le dijeron podía esperar a que despertara, no había tenido nada serio así que la darían de alta esa misma tarde.

Al entrar a la habitación noto que aun tenia abrazado al conejo que había traído de su hogar, se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cabello, intentando no despertarla. Tomo asiento en el gran sofá que había junto a la cama y dormito un poco, y dos horas después escucho unos leves quejidos que venían de la cama, Natalia había despertado parecía bastante asustada al no saber dónde se encontraba, se puso de pie y la expresión en su rostro se relajó al verlo.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto intentando sentarse pero este se lo evito- ¿y mi mama?, ¿estamos en el hospital?

-sí, tu madre está en otra habitación, más tarde podrás verla.

-¿no podemos ir a verla ahora?

-no, primero tienen que revisarte-presiono un botón que estaba en alguna parte de la cama-y además tenemos que esperar a que este bien tu madre.

-¿y mi papa?-pregunto a la vez que entraba una enfermera en la habitación.

-buenos días señorita- saludo entrando y lanzándole una mirada a Severus- ¿Cómo estás?, ayer nos diste a todos un gran susto…

-bien, ¿puedo ir a ver a mi mama?

-antes te tiene que dar de alta el doctor- comenzó a revisar sus signos y su temperatura- mientras, te traerán el desayuno, ¿algo que pueda ofrecerle señor?-pregunto mirando nuevamente a Severus agitando sus pestañas.

-no gracias-respondió sin apartar la mirada de la niña, ignorándola por completo.

-bien…en unos minutos te traerán tu desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa fingida hacia la niña mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Severus?...¿dónde está mi papa?-pregunto una vez la mujer se hubo ido

-no lo sé, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Hacía días que nadie te veía.

-hice algo malo-bajo la mirada- y mi papa se enojó, mucho.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-magia…estaba en la cocina, no sabía que estaba allí, y tenía hambre y las galletas estaban muy alto y yo…las hice bajar, papa me vio y se enojó mucho, me pego y me dolió mucho, después no se qué paso, solo me acuerdo que…mi mama estaba llorando y me dolía mucho la cabeza y entonces…-lo miro intentando contener las lágrimas- el otro día cuando baje el me vio y me dijo que era vergonzoso tenerme como hija, le dije algo feo

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-le dije que- se mordió el labio- que me gustaría más que tu fueras mi papa a que él lo fuera, porque tu también hacías magia, entonces se paró y me lanzo algo, no sé qué era porque me agache , me asusté mucho que varias cosas empezaron a flotar y… se quitó su cinturón, me agarro del brazo muy fuerte y comenzó a pegarme, mama bajo al escuchar mis gritos-se le quebró la voz- y el…comenzó a golpearla, me grito que subiera y me escondiera… solo escuche gritos y como la golpeaba, después la puerta y mama subió para curarme, no le quise decir lo que paso, porque mi papa se enojó por mi culpa porque le dije algo malo; papa dice que soy una niña muy mala y tonta, y que él me arreglara a golpes…y ayer, no sé porque peleaban, pero mama había cerrado mi puerta con magia y entonces dejo de escucharse ruido, y empezó a oler raro, yo quería salir pero no podía, tú me salvaste- levanto la mirada mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- gracias.

Una enfermera entro con el desayuno para Natalia, que consistía de cereal con leche, fruta, jugo y una gelatina de limón. Severus la observo comer desde el sofá y repitió en su mente el infierno que había vivido esa niña durante esos tres días, recordó el día en que él había hecho magia por primera vez, su padre había salido furioso de la casa y fue cuando empezó el infierno, el habría tenido unos seis años, ella tenía cinco y ya estaba en el hospital, no se imaginó lo que sería de ella en unos años, el sí sería capaz de llegar a los once y poder huir en el colegio. Se preguntó cómo era posible que esa niña de tan solo cinco años fuera capaz de tenerle aprecio, cuando la gran mayoría, si no era que todos, sus alumnos le temían.

Horas después el doctor del área pediátrica se presentó y dio el visto bueno para que le dieran el alta, no fue necesario más que varios hechizos _confundus _para que el fuera capaz de firmar los papeles, haciéndose pasar por su tío. Sin saber muy bien porque se estaba haciendo cargo de ella la llevo a un restaurante que estaba frente al hospital mientras esperaban que fueran las cuatro para poder ir a visitar a su madre. Además de todo había tenido que pasar vergüenza ya que tuvo que ir a conseguirle ropa y zapatos a una tienda infantil, y el al desconocer de colores que no fueran negro tuvo que pedir ayuda a una de las mujeres que había allí, que se mostraron más que gustosas en atenderle. Finalmente al dar las cuatro fueron capaces de entrar en la habitación de la mujer. Al entrar pudo admirar bien a la mujer, tenía las mismas facciones que su hija solo que más maduras, y al igual que su hija cuando la conoció, tenía unos ojos profundamente tristes. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando divisaron a su hija, que sonreía radiante al verla y corrió inmediatamente a su lado, Severus se quedó en la puerta observando la escena.

-mi amor-la mujer como pudo ayudo a la niña a subir a su lado en la cama- me tenías tan preocupada

-no llores mami-le limpio las pocas lágrimas de felicidad que caían de los ojos de la mujer- el señor Severus me salvo y me cuido, el también es un mago.

La mirada de la mujer se posó por primera vez en el hombre, había de alguna manera dado por sentado que era un doctor más ya que su mirada no se había apartado de la niña desde que entro.

-muchas gracias señor- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Él es mi amigo, ¿verdad señor Severus?- asintió levemente acercándose más hacia la cama quedando en el borde.

-su hija esta perfecta de salud, fue dada de alta hoy por la mañana, y me informaron que a usted la darán de alta hoy por la noche.

-muchas gracias señor…

-¿volveremos a casa?-pregunto mirando a su madre.

-si mi amor, cuando pueda salir de aquí volveremos- acaricio su rostro

-¿y papa?- Severus giro su rostro y la mujer suspiro

-¿Por qué no enciendes el televisor y miras los dibujos animados?-dijo distrayéndola de la platica

-¿en verdad puedo mirarlos?-sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-claro, ve a recostarte en el sofá, mientras los ves

La niña bajo de la cama y arrastro a Severus con ella, ninguno de los dos adultos dijo nada, la habitación se llenó de un tranquilo silencio hasta que Natalia se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Snape.

-le agradezco de todo corazón el haber salvado a mi hija, nunca poder pagárselo

-no tiene por qué agradecerlo

-claro que sí, salvo a lo más importante que tengo, estoy en deuda con usted.

-no, no lo está- la miro curioso- ¿Cuál es su nombre? Su hija nunca me lo ha dicho.

-Allison Bauer, ¿y usted?

-Severus Snape

-un placer, dígame ¿Cómo conoció a mi hija?

Estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que finalmente el doctor llego y le dio alta antes de lo previsto, Severus tomo en brazos a Natalia, que seguía dormida, alegando que ella no debía hacerlo ya que acababa de salir del hospital, se detuvieron fuera del hospital y tomaron un taxi que los dejo frente a la casa de ellas, para ese entonces Natalia había despertado y miraba asustada el lugar.

-no quiero volver allí mama, no quiero-lloraba abrazando a Severus por la cintura para evitar que su madre la hiciera entrar- no quiero

-Natalia por favor…

-él está allí, me va a pegar

-no Natalia, te juro que no, vamos- contesto incomoda mirándolo de reojo para ver su reacción.

Finalmente la niña cedió despidiéndose ambas del hombre y entrando en la casa. Las vio desaparecer por la puerta y se preguntó que nueva clase de infierno les esperaba, entro en su casa gustoso por primera vez de estar de vuelta, y acomodándose en su butaca para comenzar a leer y poder relajarse un rato. No podría llevar más de una hora leyendo cuando llamaron a su puerta, eran golpes insistentes que no pudo ignorar, se levantó y fue abrir e inmediatamente dos pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura.

-la va a matar, la va a matar- lloro abrazándolo mas fuerte- sálvala, por favor

Natalia parecía no dispuesta a soltarlo, estaba asustada en verdad y lloraba sin control, la hizo entrar en la casa y la sentó en el sofá, con un "quédate aquí" salió de la casa esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.


	5. Help

Help

Camino tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, desde fuera podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer, entro con varita en mano y vio al hombre dándole varias patadas al estómago parecía fuera de si, gritaba incoherencias y no había notado que él había entrado; ella protegía su cabeza de los golpes, y al igual que el hombre tampoco lo vio entrar. Presa del odio por lo que estaba viendo, envió un _desmaius _al hombre, quien se estrelló contra una pared quedando inconsciente. Se acercó a la mujer que finalmente lo había visto, lloraba en silencio intentando soportar el dolo.

-¿Natalia?- pregunto cuando se agacho junto a ella- ¿Dónde está?

-en mi casa, no hable, debe de tener algunas costillas rotas- paso su varita por su cuerpo lanzando hechizos diagnostico- la curare lo mejor que pueda aquí, y después la llevare a mi casa, si la llevo en este estado lo único que haremos será asustar a Natalia.

La mujer asintió lentamente permitiendo que el hombre la curara, tenía cerca de 4 costillas rotas, más la infinidad de golpes que el animal de su esposo le había dado, no tardo más de 5 minutos en arreglar sus costillas, que era lo más preocupante, para dar el trabajo terminado.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con su marido?- miro el cuerpo del hombre- créame, me encantaría lanzarle un _cruciatus _

-no lo se

-no me diga que después de esto volverá con él, si usted quiere que la maten a usted y a su hija es su decisión- dijo con desdén ayudándola a levantarse.

Lo miro dolida por sus palabras, ya que ella sabía que era cierto, sabía que en cualquier momento él podría matarlas, como lo había demostrado miles de veces. Rodeo su cadera con uno de sus brazos y la sujeto fuerte contra sí, intentando darle equilibrio para poder llegar hasta su casa. Al entrar Natalia se había quedado dormida en el diván, Allison quiso ir a despertarla para decirle que ya estaba bien, pero él se lo impidió alegándole que si la despertaba lo único que conseguiría seria preocuparla por todos los golpes que tenía. La guio hasta el segundo piso, donde la hizo recostare en una cama, y apareciendo varios frascos con pociones y ungüentos, después de dar por terminado su trabajo le entrego una poción para dormir y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el primer piso nuevamente. Tomo a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, dejándola en medio de la cama y cubriéndola con las cobijas, la admiro unos minutos apreciando lo fuerte que era para tener solo 5 años, salió de la habitación haciendo gala de sus movimientos de espía al salir sin hacer el menor ruido.

Bajo hacia el salón donde tomo asiento en su sofá, después de servirse una copa de wisky de fuego, intentando calmarse por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, sintiéndose sobrellevado por todos esos incidentes, se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a la chimenea entro para desaparecer en esta en una llamarada verde. El despacho de Albus Dumbledore estaba vagamente iluminado, se había presentado allí miles de veces desde hacía años, pero hacía ya tiempo que no lo hacía en vacaciones y mucho menos durante la noche, el anciano que solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo en ese lugar levanto simplemente la mirada para observarlo con la ceja encarnada a modo de pregunta, sin decir palabra se sentó frente a él y comenzó a contarle todos los sucesos que habían tenido lugar desde que conoció a Natalia, el anciano lo miro sorprendido, conocía bien al hombre sabia del lado humano que tenía más nunca creyó que fuera capaz de ayudar a una niña y a su madre a tal grado, lo miro enternecido y sonriente al terminar su historia, ya que entendía el porqué de que lo hubiera hecho, la niña le recordaba a el cuando era pequeño y creía que si la estaba ayudando era porque en un inicio se había identificado con ella, pero después le había agarrado cariño por todo lo que habían compartido en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?-pregunto cuando termino su historia- ¿Qué hacer?, Severus estoy seguro de que tú eres más que capaz en pensar en eso

-no, no es eso- gruño frustrado- es solo que, ¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto?, soy un monstro, destruí ya la vida de un niño, y ahora me estoy metiendo en la vida de esta niña- se puso de pie molesto y se dirigió a la ventana- regresare la próxima semana a Hogwarts, no puedo seguir más en ese lugar

-Severus- suspiro como si estuviera tratando con un niño- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ver lo mejor de ti?, si no fuera por ti, esa niña o su madre estarían muertas ya, ¿no lo ves?, estas ayudando a esa niña- se quedó en silencio, dándole tiempo de reflexionar- no puedes volver a Hogwarts, aún faltan unas semanas para iniciar el curso, disfruta tus vacaciones.

Lanzándole una última mirada de odio al director volvió a desaparecer en la chimenea. La casa estaba en completo silencio, y por un minuto se permitió respirar tranquilamente antes de volver al caos en el que se había metido. Subió las escaleras sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, entro primero en la habitación que ocupaba Allison, dormía tan bien como le era posible, salió de la habitación dando una última mirada a la mujer, entro en su habitación donde dormía Natalia.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, intentando aclarar su mente, cuando era un niño siempre soñó con que alguien fuera a rescatarlos a él y a su madre, aunque claro estaba que ese alguien nunca llego, pero para Natalia las cosas habían sido diferentes, el sin saberlo las había encontrado a ella y su madre, y sin proponérselo las estaba intentando rescatar del infierno en el que vivían.?


	6. Chapter 6

El despertar en un lugar extraño no le sorprendió, recordaba a la perfección los eventos del día anterior, cuando llegaron del hospital y entraron en la casa, su padre estaba allí, ebrio como siempre, y tan rápido como habían entrado se había desatado el infierno, su padre se había puesto de pie diciendo cosas sin sentido para ella pero que hicieron enfadar a su madre, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y por primera vez su madre se olvidó que ella había estado allí viendo cómo se gritaban el uno al otro, permaneció todo el rato mirando desde el quinto escalón de la escalera lista para correr si era necesario, pero aunque lo hubiera querido no lo habría conseguido el terror la había inundado y se quedó paralizada al ver a su padre dar el primer golpea su madre, nunca lo había visto golpearla, sabía que lo hacía más su madre nunca había permitido el que ella viera pero ese día algo había ocurrido que ella había quedado en segundo plano dentro del argumento que se desataba, no paso mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que su madre había perdido la lucha y no podía defenderse más del hombre y sin saber muy bien como había logrado pasar desapercibida nuevamente por su padre y había salido tan rápido como había podido de la casa dirigiéndose inconscientemente hacia donde ahora se encontraba, no se había dado cuenta que había llorado pero no le importo lo único que quería era salvar a su mama.

El sol aun no salía, así que supuso que era aún demasiado temprano como para estar despierta pero el día anterior se había ido a dormir demasiado temprano y dudaba que pudiera volver a reconciliar el sueño; se sentó en la cama y admiro unos momentos más a Severus, se había quedado dormido sentado a la orilla de la cama seguramente para asegurarse de que estuviera durmiendo bien. Salió de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido posible evitando despertarlo, bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina esperando poder encontrar un vaso con agua o algo para comer. Había estado las veces suficientes en esa cocina como para saber dónde se encontraban las cosas más nunca había tomado nada por cuenta propia siempre había estado Severus con ella y el solía dárselas o darle permiso para tomarlas; sintiéndose incapaz de tomar algo sin el permiso del hombre regreso a la sala, donde camino hasta la ventana y se escondió entre las sombras mirando hacia afuera, las calles estaban vacías y ninguna persona pasaba a esas horas de la mañana, se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana para encaminarse hacia el sofá, cuando algo capto su atención, una mesa con una única fotografía que había pasado por alto de todas sus visitas. La foto era de una mujer, no muy agraciada, que miraba seria hacia la cámara, se dio cuenta de que aunque era una foto mágica la mujer casi no se movía y mantenía la misma expresión, tomo la foto entre sus manos y la admiro de cerca, no sabía quién era pero le había entrado una inmensa curiosidad el descubrirlo.

-esa es mi madre- la voz a sus espaldas la sobresalto haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco- lamento asustarte, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-no tengo sueño- volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar y bajo la mirada apenada por haberla tomado- lamento haber tomado la foto

-no hay problema- puso una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras- ¿tienes hambre?

-si… Severus, ¿y mi mama?- pregunto siguiéndolo dentro de la cocina- ¿está bien?

-está arriba durmiendo, siéntate y no pienses en eso, preparare el desayuno

-¿no es muy temprano para comer?

-estas despierta, así que es hora de desayunar

Los minutos siguientes pasaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, el preocupado por cuál sería el destino de esas dos mujeres, si es que Natalia contaba como una, y ella sobre la salud de su madre. El desayuno consistió en huevos revueltos y jugo, algo que Natalia sabia el hacía más que bien.

-¿Por qué tu mama no viene a visitarte?- pregunto harta del silencio queriendo distraer un poco su mente.

-porque- la miro algo molesto- ella y yo nos enojamos hace muchos años

-¿y por qué no se contentan?

-no es tan fácil

-¿Cuándo despertara mi mama?

-no lo sé, aún es muy pronto para saberlo, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer?

Después de relatarle los eventos del día anterior Severus subió para comprobar el estado de salud de Allison, las heridas aunque no eran graves necesitaban tiempo para sanar. Paso rápidamente por algunas cosas a casa de ellas, ropa y algunos juguetes de Natalia, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que el malnacido no estaba en el lugar y al parecer se había ido de allí por completo. La tarde la paso en silencio en compañía de Natalia, quien se sentó a su lado en el sofá jugando en silencio con su inseparable conejo de peluche. Todo parecía indicar que tendrían un día tranquilo mientras Allison se recuperaba, pero al parecer se equivocaba, poco antes de la hora de cenar la chimenea se encendió indicando que alguien estaba llamando por la red flu y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
